1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device, an image display method, and a recording medium which records an image display control program therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an image display device which displays picked-up images, measurement data of a moving object is drawn as a graph with a picked-up image of the moving object displayed as the background so that the shape of the graph and a physical event are correlated with each other for study. In addition, in such an electronic device, when a user plots a plurality of points (plotting) on an image, a graph fit for the plotted points is calculated, and displayed in such a way as to be superimposed on the image.